


Peculiar Mission

by sugarfreefox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, nonbinary pidge, this was the fucking weirdest dream ive ever had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarfreefox/pseuds/sugarfreefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Voltron team goes on a mission for Allura! However, Pidge has a distracted mind, and gets lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiar Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream that I had, and when I woke up I knew I had to write a mini fic for this. I changed some details to make it slightly more coherent.
> 
> Sorry for OOC, this is entirely dream based. Pidge is nonbinary because I am nonbinary and I like projecting myself onto characters.
> 
> Thanks to s219x on tumblr for letting me ramble and giving me some sweet ideas. Didn't go with the original plan but hey, I do what I gotta.

“Hey, Pidge!”

The voice of their teammate snapped Pidge out of the little trance they were in, and they looked up to see Keith giving them one of his looks, “Allura sent us on this mission and she wants it done snappy. Now we've already wasted enough time-”

“You were talking to the guide-” they interrupted.

“-and I don't want to get on her bad side. Not that there is a bad side to her, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Pidge said, cracking a smile, “just get walking before I kick you in the shin.”

Keith smiled slightly before turning and continuing on his way. Pidge trailed near the end of the line, with Hunk directly in front, Keith in front of Hunk, Shiro in front of Keith, and Lance leading the way. There was no way he was going to let Keith get between him and the alien guide lady. Her chuckles mingled with Lance's voice as Pidge walked, their mind going back to what they were thinking about.

Wait, what was it they were thinking about?

They furrowed their brows and glanced down as they walked, well aware of the very slight slip of their glasses. The line of colour stood out from the relatively drab surroundings. Grey walks, a slightly darker, albeit shinier grey floor, and alien individuals all wearing some sort of uniform. They were pretty neutral looking, and besides, Pidge had had enough of Zarkon's weird purple to last a lifetime.

As they were walking, a voice chimed in from beside them, “Excuse me!”

Pidge turned to look at the individual who had spoken to them, they appeared to be a girl with curly black hair and a wide smile, “Which way to the library?” she asked them.

“Uh,” they rubbed the back of their head, ruffling up their hair slightly, “I think it's that way?” they pointed left. The girl looked in that direction and smiled, before blowing a kiss and laughing as she went along her way in that direction.

Pidge had no idea where the library was, and as they turned to get back behind Hunk, they noticed there was no Hunk there, in fact they couldn't see any of their teammates. “Um, Hunk?” They asked, “Lance?”

None of the aliens seemed to notice, and Pidge began to walk, peering into rooms and down hallways, looking for someone wearing white with a splash of colour. They began to jog a bit, looking a little more desperate, “Hunk! Keith!” they called out, but their allies were either out of earshot or playing a game.

After searching for what felt like an hour, they turned to the first alien they could find and asked if they had seen someone wearing a similar outfit to themselves, just a different colour. The answer was a blatant no. Pidge asked a few more before someone finally said, “Yes, they went down the elevator.”

As they walked over to the elevator, they racked their brain, trying to think of which way they could have gone. As they went to push the button to open the elevator doors, they were prompted for their ID card.

“ID card?” they muttered, reaching for a pocket but having nothing, “I should have it..”

A cold feeling washed over them as the doors opened, regardless of their being an ID card. Walking inside, they were met with the choice of which floor to explore. There weren't many options, but for some reason they all felt wrong. Every single one. Settling on one marked 4, they clicked the button and waited. Slowly the elevator rose, and after what felt like an eternity it opened to a floor that looked remarkably similar. They got out and began to walk, looking around for something, anything that might be what they were looking for.

A chill rose up their back and they turned around, but there wasn't anything there. They turned to face forward, and down the hallway was the girl with the curly black hair. Pidge's stomach twisted in itself, and after the nausea washed over, they began to walk in the other direction. A hand wavering over their stomach, they kept walking, paying less attention to the surroundings and more just looking for a colour. Maybe they shouldn't have gone exploring. Shouldn't they have remained in their place? Waited for the others to come back? Hadn't there been a map of this place? Hadn't they spent the night before looking over the map for exploitations?

Hadn't they?

As they looked up, the cold grey of the building was replaced by a deep purple. Chunks of linoleum layered the ground sparsely as the infectious violet crept tendrils over the ground. Where the fuck were they?

The idea to turn their head and look behind them glanced through their mind, but everything warned against it. Go forward, do not look back, please do not look back.

A couple steps forward, the slight squelch of the ground beneath their feet. Were footprints being left? Were their prints identifiable as 'Pidge'? Thoughts raced through their head as they got their Bayard out, the green glowing softly over the purple mixing into a disgusting brown tone at the corner of their eye.

They continued moving, through the hallways that only vaguely felt like hallways, and the squelch beneath their feet was beginning to match up with another louder, heavier sound. Cautious steps, slightly forward, they turned a corner, and their eyes went wide as they saw a beast standing there in front of them. The quadruped vaguely resembled a canine, with long teeth that took up the majority of its face, a bony ridge for the back, a short stubby tail, and lengthy legs that dug deep into the ground, shoving the odd linoleum spots out of the way to make way for its gargantuan feet. Underneath its paw, where its head was held low, was a splash of white, black, and a spot of yellow.

Pidge began to move forward, desperate to call out his name and get some response from him. He was unmoving, his helmet a couple meters away, not quite pinned but seemingly unconscious. They hadn't even made it two feet before the beast turned its head in their direction, and Pidge froze in their footsteps.

_There's no point._

Pidge stared at it, the voice of Zarkon echoing in their head. This wasn't Zarkon, this wasn't even close to anything he had made! Not even the beasts that Haggar had made.

_You're nowhere._

Pidge's own thoughts counteracted, _I'm nowhere?_

_You're so tired._

_I'm so…_

Pidge snapped out of the trance as the beast began to make its way over, the form of Hunk still unmoving. Their legs felt chained but they summoned their grapple anyways, ready to take this beast on, with or without Hunk.

With a flash it was gone, and after being frozen in stunned silence for a few brief seconds Pidge darted out to Hunk, yelling his name as they did. They slumped to their knees as they held their hands out hesitantly over Hunk's form, before landing their hand on his chest.

Silence filled their mind as they waited for the telltale sign of breath. An agonizing amount of time before their hand was lifted with the feeling of Hunk breathing beneath them, and they let out the breath they were holding so quickly it resembled a sob. Grabbing his shoulders, they began to shake, “Come on Hunk, this was a trap, it was all a trap, we have to get out of here! Find Lance, Shiro, Keith, get the lions, get the hell out of here!”

Hunk's eyes remained closed and his jaw was slightly slack. A small groan came from his lips, but he didn't move. His entire body remained limp and strangely pale.

“Nng, come on buddy, naptime is over,” they grit their teeth, shaking just a bit harder. There was still no response.

“Hunk! Stop it, stop doing this, I just want to leave! I'll carry you if I have to, remember when Lance was in a coma? It's just like this, I got you,” They began to try to get Hunk's arm around their shoulder when then were pushed slightly forward, hitting Hunk's stomach with a huff.

A pointed claw dug into their back and whipped them over, and they were face to face with a mouthful of violet teeth. _You don't remember why you're here. How you got here._

Pidge grasped desperately onto Hunk's arm and began to move, trying to pull him away from the beast. It stared them down, regardless of the fact that it had no eyes, and Pidge yanked out their Bayard again, swinging the electrified blade at the beast. It lurched back, narrowly avoiding the sting, and as Pidge brought it back to prepare for another swing, the front leg of the beast slammed into their side, knocking them several meters to the side. Scrambling to get to their feet, Pidge held the Bayard tight and prepared to fight, gritting their teeth as the beast meandered the two steps it took to be back at them.

_Don't fight it._

_No no no no!_ Pidge's voice rang in their head and tears sprung to their eyes.

The beast stood over them, _It'll be over before you know it._

“No no no no” the words were audible this time as they compulsively curled themselves into a ball, the urge to fight strong in their veins but their body unwilling to fight. They didn't even know where their Bayard was.

The beast pushed Pidge onto their back, and they halfway fell out of their curled position, staring directly up into the horrendous maw of this beast.

They closed their eyes, wanting to scream and claw and fight their way out of this, but it lulled them, it drew them into sleep.

_Focus on sleep. You're nowhere._

_I'm Pidge. I'm nowhere._

They dreamed of a pixelated world, where there were lumbering zombies lurching after them, and no matter how fast they ran it felt like they were sinking. So they turned, and they fought. Blocky Bayard one-shotting the same sprite zombie repeatedly, over and over, continuously, their grey heads, with a line for black hair, dark green shirt, brown pants, always the same every single time. Absolutely nothing was different for any one of them.

They opened their eyes to a dark ceiling, and they had to blink several times to adjust. Their limbs felt like lead and their stomach growled as if they hadn't eaten in several days. Their throat was dry. It hurt to breath. As they turned onto their side to get up, they immediately looked for their friend.

There was no yellow in this environment. The area where he had been was abandoned, and as Pidge made an attempt to rise to their feet, that familiar disembodied voice echoed in their mind, _Don't you dare leave._

Not one to listen to the voice of Zarkon, Pidge rose to their feet, the arm around their stomach. In their hand was the Bayard they didn't have when they fell asleep. Was it really sleep? It felt exhausting. They looked down to their hand, which looked horrendously pale. The steps they took didn't echo, and every sound fell flat to their ears. A dim buzzing filled their head, and they began to walk a different way from whence they came.

Once they had stopped paying attention to the surroundings, the area began to fill more with tile, replacing the odd purple material, until it had completely created a hallway. Pidge staggered down the hallway, one arm sliding against the wall to stabilize themselves. They came across a door, and opened it.

The aliens were here again, the girl with the curly black hair was there again, asking someone else where the library was, before laughing in the exact same way and running in the exact same way. The people the girl had been talking too didn't look like Pidge's team, but they were colour coordinated.

Pidge stared for a moment before beginning to walk, pulling away from the hallway so as to not drag through clumps of aliens. They held one arm over their stomach and the other held the Bayard, not active yet but prepared.

They looked around, looking for anything even vaguely familiar. They walked up to an alien, they asked him if he had seen someone wearing a familiar suit. He said yes, and pointed Pidge towards the elevator. Pidge went to the elevator, and searched for their ID card for a brief moment before the elevator doors open, and this time they felt sickened.

The doors closed, and pidge slumped against the wall, reaching out and clicking “5” this time. When the doors opened, it looked the exact same, though this floor had a different feel to it. Pidge began to walk, focusing mostly on keeping themselves awake, before calling out “Hunk!”. Their voice was weak, and the aliens still ignored them.

“Pidge?”

They stopped in their tracks at hearing his voice, and they looked forward to see him in his white outfit with yellow patterning.

“Holy shit, Hunk!” Pidge yelled, and fighting the nauseating feeling in their stomach they darted towards Hunk, almost jumping into a hug. They began to laugh as relief flooded their system, and the sickness in their stomach faded slightly.

“Did it happen to you too?”

“Y- Yeah”, Pidge agreed. Hunk was probably referring to the beast. “Thank God you're okay, I was afraid you were dead,” they got out through weak laughs, their knees beginning to fail beneath them.

Hunk helped them to a chair, where Pidge sat down, wiping their eyes from the tears left from laughter and sadness, “W- Where's Lance, we need to leave.”

“I don't know, but I agree, this isn't a good place. Nothing matches up.”

“Exactly!” Pidge exclaimed, absolutely exasperated.

Hunk smiled, “I'm sure we can communicate with them with the helmets,” Hunk suggested, before reaching up to grab his helmet.

Pidge stared, the helmet hadn't been there before.

As Hunk began to talk, the voice returned, its edge piercing Pidge's mind, _What did I say?_

Pidge sank to the floor, their hands reflexively covering their head. The roof began to tear, and they scooted themselves underneath the chair, gripping their hair tightly. _No no no no no,_ they thought, trying to drown out the voice that was searching for them, trying to find them as they hid underneath the chair. 

Hunk's voice was indiscernible as Pidge's mind was filled with white noise, the awareness of the chair leaving from above them, and the feeling of claws wrapping themselves around their figure. They screamed and reached for Hunk, but it was just slightly too far, and as they squirmed and writhed, trying to free themselves from the claws, they were brought again to face the sickly purple teeth, and as every ounce of willpower left their limbs, they heard in their mind.

_There's nothing you can do. There was nothing you could ever do._

“Haha,” they laughed a tiny bit, entranced by the beast at this point, “There was nothing I could do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The fuckin Zarkon beast part felt so weirdly...molesty? In my dream? I changed it here, to make it much less rape-like. God.


End file.
